fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Oscillo
Oscillo is an alternate universe Slush Fighter who is a member of the Steel Comets. Having the ability to detach his limbs, activate explosive charges inside them, and regenerate from explosive damage, Oscillo is considered one of the strongest fighters of the Steel Comets. Personality While not exactly up to par with Stick Jennifer's joyful nature, Oscillo is rather lighthearted considering his work. He knows that he has to take his work seriously, but that doesn't stop Oscillo from cracking a few jokes along the way. However, Oscillo also has a tendency to be clumsy and pessimistic at times, which masks his overall competence as a soldier. How or why Oscillo was assigned to use his suit is a complete mystery, one he prefers not to speak of along with his past generally. Suit Specs Oscillo's real name is unknown even amongst the Steel Comets, so he's instead referred to by his custom-made robot suit, the Oscillo (completely red with a white helmet and large blue visor). Given its abilities, it technically makes Oscillo more of a cyborg than just a mere pilot. It can not only freely swivel its limbs where joints are connect, but also disconnect from those joints to give Oscillo extra range. Even when these joints are disconnected, Oscillo's limbs remain attached to each other through long and durable cords. These limbs are also infused with an explosive charge, which when detonated self-destructs the limb. The Oscillo was made under the knowledge that it would use its explosive charge frequently, so it was also designed with self-repairing nano-machines to undo damage done to the limb and recover the explosive charge for reuse. Secretly, Oscillo has explosive charges implanted in his head and torso for absolute emergencies. Backstory As a young child, Otto grew up in a family so poor they could only afford to raise Otto at a bare-bones minimum. His life was nothing short of struggling and longing for a better life, which came once he met Cassandra in high school. After spending several years together, he and Cassandra got married and had their own child. On top of this, Otto began to recover financially in his life. Everything seemed perfect. One day, Otto was drafted into an interplanetary war that was nearing its end. Having figured that the danger would be low and the pay would help the family, Otto accepted the offer. There, Otto proved his abilities in the army through his near-perfect training scores and headcount in the battlefield. His time in the war was short-lived, however, once he was shot by an enemy tank. Almost completely obliterated and at the edge of death, Otto was rushed to a nearby Berzerker Corps. facility, who not only saved his life, but also gave him a new nano-machine-based body. Otto adopted his new name after the suit's name: Oscillo. By the time Oscillo recovered, the war was over. Oscillo was almost ecstatic as he was not only alive after the war, but he could also return home with enough money to support his family for the rest of their lives. Unfortunately, instead of coming home greeted by his wife and child, Oscillo returned to find that the two had been murdered. For many years, Oscillo spent his life in an isolated depression with worthless money, no family, and a deathless body. Then one day, Genghistick showed up at his front door to draft him in the Hyper Tech project. While Oscillo refused, Genghis eventually persuaded him into joining with the promise of a second chance at life. The first thing Oscillo did as a Hyper Tech soldier was have his body upgraded for offensive purposes. He would have extendable joints and regenerating explosive charges implanted in his limbs, as well as charges in his head and torso as requested to the Chariot's mechanic. Oscillo's defensive nature and selflessness for the rest of the soldiers eventually earned him a spot in the Steel Comets. Among the soldiers he saved was Stick Fugo, who he made quick friends with. Oscillo was injured in his face after a short battle with the Hundred Empire's dark cyan suit. In response, his suit's nano-machines began to spread around his face to fix the damage. To prevent anyone from seeing his condition, Oscillo bandaged his visor in its damaged areas. Hyper Tech was soon after involved in a fight against HUMAN, in which Oscillo's face was completely damaged after taking a missile to the face. In desperation to save his friends from death at the hands of HUMAN, Oscillo boundd it with his extendable limbs and detonated every charge in his body while colliding with a missile that HUMAN armed, seemingly destroying it and killing himself in the process. Role in Launcher Game Abilities * Long-ranged combo * Affects multiple enemies * Low damage at start, but powerful ending explosive attack * Can only be hurt if his head or torso area is hit * Standard Fighter Upgrades * Cell Reinforce (35,000 points) ** Oscillo's starting combo does 50% more damage. * Sudden Blast (60,000 points) ** Oscillo hits his target offscreen with a blast-range punch before starting his combo. * Chain Bomb (1 Slush Token) ** BANG! BANG! BANG! *** Oscillo uses his long-range series explosion attack four times in a row. This attack is very versatile for eliminating enemies or launching Big Blue very fast. *** Level 2 Ultra Attack SIWT2 Flavor Text "Defense already isn't a problem for Oscillo considering his steel body. It's even less of a problem when said body can regenerate damage, which it will do frequently because of the explosive charges hiding within his detachable joints. Who knows, Oscillo might even win the tournament without knowing it!" Theme Neither the wiki nor the writer of this article owns this song. Strixie's Judgment ...not touching this one. Oscillo's a genuinely sad man, and Strixie knows better than to insult the dead. Overall: 8/10 - You will be missed. Disclaimer Notes from Scottick: These are all Slush Fighters I have made up and created. Apart from Scottick, none of them are based off any real-life people. Also, please do not edit this page without Scottick's permission. Category:Scottick's Works